


Light in the Place of Courage: The Movie

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope



Series: Digimon: Light in the Place of Courage [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Adventure Movie AU, Crest switching, God I feel like this is horribe, Older Hikari, Other, Younger Taichi, be kind to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Part to my Light in the Place of Courage series. Like the title says it will be switching Hikari and Taichi's places. Meaning Taichi is the younger brother with the sucky immune system and Hikari is the great big sister. Don't worry they still have the same crest but that will be for later on in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Okay, so in this story Hikari is the older sister and the healthy one, she loves soccer just as much as Taichi but he still loves it more. So, the ages will be: 
> 
> Taichi: 4 years old
> 
> Hikari: 6 years old
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon, otherwise the anime would be just like my story would be.

Chapter 1: The Egg in the Computer:

* * *

Yagami Hikari yawned as she sleepily climbed down from the bed and padded to the door of their room. On her way out she passed her baby brother's bed, she peeked at him over the sheets she saw him sleeping breathing a bit difficult but, still easy enough that she didn’t have to worry about him.

 _‘That’s good…’_ She thought smiling before remembering the reason she got out of bed. _‘Oh, yea the potty…’_

She quickly rushed to the bathroom as quietly as possible, she didn’t want to wake anyone up. Once she was relieved she began to pad back towards their room before she stopped, her father's office was glowing and if she peeked in she saw little Taichi sitting on the floor looking at the computer in wonder.

“Chi, what are you doing?” She asked rubbing her eye sleepily. “You know dad hates it when we go into his office.”

“Egg…” He whispered pointing at the computer wearing his favored goggles around his neck and the whistle Kari gave him around his neck as he pointed at the computer with a look of awe.

“What are you talking about?” Hikari asked walking over to her little brother and beginning to scoop him into her arms but, he just struggled to get back on the floor.

 _“Egg!”_ He cried pointing at the computer with even more determination to make her look at the glowing screen. _“Egg! Egg!”_

“Now, you’re just being silly, Silly.” She said before she looked at the computer. “Or, not…”

 **“Egg!”** He cried happily as the egg began to pulsate and bulge as it began growing in size.

“Look out Taichi!” She cried jumping and pulling him back as the room began to fade into black.

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in her bed, not on the floor of her father's study… **The Egg**! She looked around wildly, but there was no sign of the giant Egg. Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed and began to head towards the kitchen for breakfast when her mother called.

“Hikari-chan!” She called. “I’m going out watch your little brother until I come home, he still has a bit of a fever.”

“Okay, Mom.” She said as she began to make eggs for breakfast.

 _“*TWEET*”_ She looked over at the sound of Taichi’s whistle he tended to do that early in the morning.

“Good morning to you too Chi.” She yawned looking over and tripping over her own two feet at the sight of the large egg in Taichi’s tiny arms as he wobbled and tried to support himself and the egg but, his small four year old body and still sleepy mind was failing at this terribly.

 _“Oh… My… Goodness…”_ She gasped as she looked at the egg in shock. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“Mmm-mmn.” He mumbled shaking his head no.

“ I wonder if we can cook that for breakfast?” Hikari mused as she looked at the over sized egg before regretting that as Taichi blew into the whistle so hard that had her ears ringing for days on end.

“Alright already!” She said as he smiled happily. “Evil.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Egg Hatches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Okay, I understand that everyone hates how Taich has the whistle at the moment but, don’t worry, the whistle will go to it’s rightful owner in due time but, at the moment it’s Taichi’s until his vocabulary has grown a bit more and he becomes more like his 11 year old self over the series as I continue to test my writing skills for this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon Adventure the Movie. All credit goes to it’s respectful owners.

Hikari made breakfast after helping Taichi into his high-chair, they were going to have Eggs and Bacon with some orange juice. The Eggs and Bacon were good and the orange juice was a healthy touch to try and help Taichi eat breakfast a bit better.

_‘I wonder if that egg will taste any good?’_ She thought childishly, looking over at the orange and grayish purple striped egg resting in the chair with her baby brother. He was hugging it protectively as if dairng his sister to try and take it.

“Don’t worry Chi, I’m not going to take your egg away.” She promised setting his food down in front of him. 

He smiled a big grin before shuffling the egg a bit sheepishly. She took it with a smiled and laughed gently as she looked at her baby brother awkwardly hold the Egg.

“Now, eat your breakfast,” She began smiling a kind smile spread across her face as she looked at her little brother. “You wanna become big and strong soon, right?” 

The little boy nodded as he scooped a spoonful of eggs into his mouth but, at the same time his grip on the egg weakened and the egg rolled out of his arms and into their room.

“Egg!” He called pointing at their room. “Egg!” 

Hikari went stumbling after the egg with a small determination, but as she reached the room she saw that the egg had a bunch of cracks all over it. It began wobbling and shaking in place as the cracks grew more in size and more in length.

“Oh boy…” She murmured. “This… doesn’t look good.”

She heard a small crash and looked over to see Taichi stumbling towards herself and the Egg. Poking her head out, she saw that his high chair had toppled over and was sitting somewhat brokenly on the floor.

Her attention was brought back into the room when she heard the Egg shaking and breaking a bit more before a big **‘Poof!’** was heard.

Looking over they saw a black furry creature with yellow eyes look dead at them.

**“Bota?” It said softly.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End!
> 
> R&R
> 
> Bye-Bii!~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Well, there you go guys! Chapter one and the first story for the Light in the place of Courage series. Read and Reveiw. See you next time! On Digimon Digital Monsters!


End file.
